Legacy of Yellowfang
by BrambleclawFTW
Summary: Becoming an apprentice. Dealing with annoying mentors, siblings, and rivals. Your warrior ceremony. Having feelings for another cat, possibly a forbidden love. Every part of a warrior's life is important, and Yellowfang's was no exception. Please review!
1. ShadowClan Allegiances

Hi guys, this fic is going to be based on Yellowfang's life before and possibly after her Shadowclan life. Any ideas are welcome, and if I've forgotten any characters, please tell me! Here are (most of) the members of my story , not including anyone outside of ShadowClan. These belong to Erin Hunter and are 100% hers: the Warriors series, ShadowClan, Cedarstar, Raggedpelt, Sagewhisker, Archeye, Yellowfang, Hollyflower, Brackenfoot, Cloudpaw, Crowtail, Foxheart, Featherstorm, Poolcloud, Stonetooth, Lizardfang, and Littlebird. I made up these characters: Owlflight, Mudpaw, Graypaw, Ashtail, Toadpaw, Sparrowsong, and Mistyleaf. My sister created Darkclaw.

Leader: Cedarstar- very dark gray tom

Deputy: Raggedpelt - large dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Sagewhisker - white she cat with long whiskers

Warriors:

Archeye- gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye

Apprentice- Yellowfang

Owlflight- dark tabby tom

apprentice- mudpaw

Hollyflower- dark gray and white she cat

apprentice- graypaw

Brackenfoot - pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

crowtail - black tabby tom

apprentice- cloudpaw

foxheart - bright ginger she cat, bushy tail

ashtail- dark gray tabby tom

apprentice-toadpaw- light gray tabby tom

sparrowsong - an young ginger tabby she-cat

mistyleaf- extremely light gray pelt with white belly and mint green eyes

darkclaw- black tabby with gray ears paws and belly, long claws

queens:

featherstorm- dark brown tabby she-cat

poolcloud- white she-cat with gray eyes and gray splotches

elders:

stonetooth- brown, rather long teeth

lizardfang- light brown tabby she cat with one hooked tooth (ashheart's older sister, yellowfang's aunt)

littlebird - small ginger tabby she cat


	2. Prologue

Featherstorm trampled over her bed of moss noisily before laying down comfortably next to her three newborns, Yellowkit (a she-cat), Toadkit (a tom), and Graykit (another she-cat). She licked the soft fur of her kits affectionately. The tired queen curled herself into a comfortable position, her rather fluffy tail landing softly on the middle kit in her litter, Yellowkit.

Just a moment after Featherstorm's eyes shut tight and her shallow snoring started, the crispy drying leaves of the nursery entrance rustled. Sagewhisker padded softly along, checking on all queens and kits, taking a special interest in (guess who?) Yellowkit. The slight smile snuck onto her face. "Starclan, the one has arrived."


	3. Yellowkit Outside the Nursery, Part 1

Yellowkit had just opened her eyes. She poked around the nursery, trying to see everything at once. Her eyes landed on her brother and sister who still lay on their beds of fresh wet moss, eyes still closed. She turned away for a moment and sat down to think, seeing as she didn't have anything else to do. _Where is everyone? Where is my mother? What is her name? Do I look like her? Will my father come to see me? What is _my _name, anyway? _

While Yellowkit thought, Toadkit and Graykit had both opened their eyes. They too started to sniff around and eventually sat down behind Yellowkit, startling her.

"Hiya! Who wants to go explore what's _outside _the nursery?" Toadkit meowed with a mischievous smile. His sisters shot each other unsure glances, but after a moment of thought, Yellowkit said, "Let's go! I just HAVE to know what's outside these walls!" And with that, the pair bounded out of the back entrance to the nursery, leaving the youngest kit, Graykit, alone.

Many new scents emanated from a stone den nearby (that happened to be the medicine cat's den), drawing Yellowkit and her adventuring companion inside. "No cat here! Want to see what's in the back?" Yellowkit questioned quietly. Then, without waiting for an answer, she snuck to the back of the den, where the herbs were stored neatly in stacks by scent. Yellowkit poked through the herbs while Toadkit did the same on the other side of the storage den. Opening her mouth to smell the herbs better, Yellowkit breathed in two poppy seeds without noticing! She sneezed and then said, "I'm feeling kind of sleepy. Do you want to go back with me?" Before Toadkit could even open his mouth to answer, Yellowkit passed out right there on the cold stone floor.


	4. Yellowkit Outside the Nursery, Part 2

Slowly, Yellowkit began to stir from her poppy seed induced sleep.

"Are you awake?" A broad brown face looked down at her kit worriedly, and the scent that had been close to Yellowkit the whole time she was in the nursery woke her.

Yellowkit struggled to her paws shakily. "Are you my mother?" she asked the brown furred cat that's eyes now sparkled with joy. "Yellowkit, you're finally awake! Yes, I am your mother. My name is Featherstorm. Your father, Ashtail, is coming to see you soon! Toadkit, your brother, called me when you went to sleep! Graykit just kept saying 'I knew they shouldn't have left!' You should listen to your younger sister! But I'm so happy you're fine now!" Featherstorm ruffled Yellowkit's fur with her paw.

Yellowkit hadn't heard even half of what her mother had just told her. She just thought, _So my name is Yellowkit._

Yellowkit looked up just in time to see a gray shadow growing larger and larger by the second...


End file.
